


Finders Keepers.

by DanDog



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Confessions, Heavy Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Sad, Spoilers, Violence, Wounds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8497672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanDog/pseuds/DanDog
Summary: We all love something.Whether it's an object, person, or place, we devote our entire existence to that something. What happens when it's taken away from us?





	

Blood dripped onto the green grass, shimmering with raindrops from the previous storm. 

Cries of comrades sounded around him, more blood spilling to the ground.

 

That's when he felt it. It was a sharp, searing pain. At first, it seemed surreal.

 

Then, it hurt terribly.

 

He remembered a voice shouting his name, filled with dread and fear. Everything was blurry, yet he still tried to reach for his blade. 

 

He quickly discovered, though, that his right arm was gone. In it's place was nothing more than a bleeding stump, a fading memory and battle scar that reminded him of what he lost.

 

Then, his blue eyes truly opened.

 

-

 

Levi felt a lump forming in his throat, one he had trouble swallowing.

He blinked away the tears from his tired grey eyes as much as he could, cursing when a few leaked out.

 

To his luck, Levi was only in the presence of Hange in an otherwise empty waiting room.

 

"Levi," Hange whispered, their eyes creasing with worry.

The short man shook his head, not trusting himself to say anything in response.

 

"Erwin's a strong man, Levi. We..we both know this. He'll pull through," Hange tried to reassure to their friend.

 

Levi inhaled a shaking breath, time dragging for him.

 

"He's been there for three hours, Hange," he murmured,"Three fucking hours."

 

Hange stared at the hospital floor,"He's been through worse. He's a hell of a Commander, Levi, and an even better friend."

 

They hesitated, before boldly meeting the other's grey gaze. 

"Maybe..to you, something more," Hange whispered.

Levi's mind raced, his heart pounding harder after hearing those words.

 

He met Hange's gaze, feeling another tear roll down his cheek.

 

 

"He's not mine to love."


End file.
